Cup is a kind of indispensable article for daily use, in order to meet people's need, the traditional cup not only has the function of filling water, but also realizes music broadcast function by locating audio broadcast device in the cup. Mounting audio broadcast device in the cup has a strict demand for processing, the most common way is setting a sealed mounting cavity on the cup lid of the cup, and the audio broadcast device is mounted in the mounting cavity. However, the traditional mounting method normally adopts integrated cup lid, which will cause that the cup lid cannot be opened to repair the audio broadcast device when the audio broadcast device does not work, it leads to lots of inconvenience.